Angels cry invisible tears
by annabelz
Summary: CH3 onwards of new moon from the cullens characters Point Of View. Chapter 3. Rosalie's POV on her Way to Denali with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Now Complete. R&R.
1. Ch1 'its for the best'

**Angels cry invisible tears.**

_Chapter 1 – 'its for the best'_

**(AN: This is Chapter 3 onwards of New moon from Edward and Alice's POV Maybe Others too depending on what I'm feeling like – Only 1 POV per chapter so its not too confusing.)**

**EPOV**

Bella's breathing was deep and slow, finally. She had taken a long time too fall asleep, tossing and turning while mumbling incoherent words, her delicate features laced with pain. I assumed it was the cut on her arm, which I could feel burning from where she lay. She couldn't know, I didn't want her too, not yet. But she was smart and intuitive; she seemed to understand me when even I didn't occasionally. This was for the best I knew that now.

2am exactly, I slipped out her window soundlessly, slithering into the darkness. When I arrived home everyone was gathered in the main room sat down in various places. Jasper was sat on the couch next to Carlisle; he had his head in his hands and was nodding slowly to Carlisle's murmured words. I noticed Alice first though; Her small figure was shaking with rage as she turned to me. She knew.

"YOU!" She shrieked, "You… you complete bastard!" Everybody looked up, shocked at her sudden violent out burst. Her eyes cold, hard and black bore into me. "How could you do this to Bella, to us? I wont go, I refuse!"

Emmett stood now, confused "We're leaving, since when?"

"Now" I answered curtly

"We're leaving… without Bella?" it was clearly a rhetorical question for he already knew the answer, he continued, growling softly as he spoke "Who are you to decide what's best for us? Your not the head of this family" Child like as always, he added, "your not the boss of us Edward, and you cant tell me what to do" while flexing his muscles as an unconscious threat.

Rosalie stood now while Emmett glared at her, she had an air of uncaring arrogance about her, a small smug smile plastered on to her ever-perfect face. She left the room, the only one of us willing to pack.

Alice started again, "You can't do this, don't destroy this family, for you know it will Edward, and what's worse is, you'll destroy Bella."

"Its for the best" I said before turning to the stairs. Emmett was there first, blocking my way, a low growl building in his chest. "No" his voice was firm, adamant. I could see this wasn't going to be easy. "This is wrong, Edward for once in your life you're _not_ right" he said

"You love Bella, why are you hurting yourself like this, she loves you, your _meant_ to be together, she's the one your going to spend eternity with" Alice added softly.

The game they were playing, it wasn't going to work, and I wasn't going to let them. "You don't understand and I don't expect you too, now move," I snarled.

They didn't.

Growling in frustration I turned around and began pacing around the room.

"She wont forget you like you think she will, she wont stop loving you no matter what, you'll hurt her though, crush her, break her heart…"

"Shut up!" I howled. I couldn't take it all of a sudden, and as always Alice just knew. Her smug little smile just pushed me further over the edge of my already dangerously high cliff.

Breathing hard I stalked over to the piano and lifted up the bench, –the bench we sat on together so many times- powered with my rage and internal pain I threw the bench at Alice.

Jasper was faster. He collided with the bench, obliterating it while shielding Alice.

"Don't," he said menacingly, growling furiously at me.

Alice took his hand "whose going to be there to protect Bella when the next bench comes her way?" she asked quietly.

I snorted. The idea was preposterous; nobody was going to throw a bench at Bella, but the meaning was there all the same. Danger Magnet.

I snarled at her and continued pacing.

"We have to leave, we just have to its for the best I know it is, I cant hurt her anymore" I spoke these words quietly and mainly to myself.

"You idiot, you don't hurt her at all, get it through you thick skull. But you will hurt her if we leave, which you wont, I wont let you" Emmett said suddenly from over by the stairs, puffing out his chest in pride at his 'insightful speech'

"I don't see why he doesn't just change her, she wants it after all" he added to Alice.

"Cause he's a selfish pig" Alice said loudly.

I growled again and threw a vase at Emmett's head, he was conveniently grinning at Alice so the shattering sound it made when hitting its destination was immensely satisfying.

"Jeez Edward, stop destroying Esme's stuff" he muttered, rubbing his head and glancing hopefully at Esme to 'scold' me.

She was deep in conversation with Carlisle and I had blocked out everyone's thoughts before even coming close to the house so I didn't know what they were discussing, and to be honest I didn't care.

"I wont change her, I wont take away her life like that, her humanity, her soul!" I yelled

Carlisle finally stood up knowing that neither side would agree. "I think we should respect Edwards decision this once, he is old enough to make them and we as a family should support him" He held up a hand to silence Alice as she tried to make a point. "Even if we don't agree with his final decision Alice, and personally Edward" he added turning to face me fully "I don't" his face was full of the usual concern which I ignored stubbornly. I looked over at Esme to see she had turned away.

Carlisle walked away, taking Esme's hand and pulling her along "We must pack, and you need to do some house hunting" He said nudging her playfully trying to lighten her mood, she just smiled tight lipped eyes brimming with invisible tears.

That left Jasper, Alice, Emmett and myself, there was a great uncomfortable distance between us all. Emmett sighed in defeat and left to help Rosalie pack

Jasper tried to pull Alice gently but she stood her ground staring at me intently. "She's my best friend, I can't just leave her too," she cried desperately.

"Yes you can Alice, you have to, and you all do. No goodbyes either, a clean break will help her"

"No! She'll need me to help her… to pick up the pieces" she spat, anger returning fast.

Emotions were running high all through out the house and Jasper was having a hard time controlling everything, he kissed Alice quickly and whispered something I didn't catch before disappearing off upstairs.

"You're all leaving now, today. Ill stay behind… say goodbye then leave too" I told her feeling much calmer.

Alice knew the battle was lost.

She walked up to me slowly, stopping inches away from me while looking up deep into my eyes.

"Edward Cullen" she hissed "you'll regret this for a long time, but I'm going to make sure you pay for what you do to Bella for eternity" and with cold fury she turned and stalked away.

**ooxxoo**

It was almost light when I rushed away to Bella's room. To bask in her ever-lasting beauty, inhale her glorious scent for one of the last real times, while remaining impassive and inconspicuous. Hell.

When she awoke finally, I kissed her forehead gently trying my best to look uninterested before ducking out of her window and heading home. From the corner of my eye I saw her expression – hurt and confused, I nearly begged for her forgiveness right there and then.

Everyone was ready except Carlisle and Esme who were staying behind for a while longer to sort out documents and work related issues.

Emmett growled when he saw me, pushing past and getting in his jeep, he wouldn't part with it, just like rose wouldn't leave her's so they were forced to drive separately.

I now had my mind open to the thoughts of my family. Rose caught my eye; staring at me with a curious expression that I later discovered was concern, something we don't see very often.

_Your doing the wrong thing Edward, you'll be sorry._

Her thoughts almost made me cry out in anguished agreement and change my mind, but instead I kept my face blank pretending not hear as she passed to also get in her car.

Holding Jasper's hand firmly Alice walked up to me frowning deeply. "Look" was all she said, and so I did.

There in Alice's mind lay Bella on her wooden floor silently crying, her beautiful face twisted in agony. Her scrapbook lay open beside her, empty. I could faintly make out my name written underneath an empty slot. No. I pulled away disgusted with myself.

"You see what you're going to?" she snapped "And that's only the beginning. Don't make me show you more Edward," she was threatening me now.

Speechless and staring at her wide eyed I thought to myself 'was now the time to question my decision, could I cause my angel that much pain?'

_Please don't do this Edward, change your mind before its too late._ It was Esme, her hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn to face her. I couldn't if I did my defences would crumble and I'd forget all this nonsense, and Bella would be in my arms tonight in constant danger again. The idea was so tempting. "I can't," I whispered pathetically.

Must I have this internal battle again? It was for the best, for Bella. I loved her so much more than I originally thought, how stupid of me to think I could just walk out of her life and have everything be okay for it wasn't going to be okay when I wasn't with Bella, it never would be. Would Bella feel the same way? She was a human after all, a silly human girl intent on becoming a damned vampire all to spend eternity with me. Regardless of that fact, she was human and she would stay human forever and forget about me.

Sighing I shook my head, internal battle? More like internal babble.

Alice came forward, her last ditch attempt. She was 'crying', tearless sobs shaking her tiny frame. "Please Edward please, at least let me stay, please" she was begging, desperate.

"No, Alice. I keep telling you its for the best and I forbid you to go searching for Bella's future too. We are leaving her well alone for good. Promise me Alice, please don't go looking for her in a few years or looking for her future, please?" I said, begging slightly too.

She turned away without answering she had to promise though! Grabbing her arm I stopped her and whispered into her ear "please?"

Still shaking she just made a funny little yelp and nodded.

Feeling relieved I watched Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice finally drive away.

Now all I had to do was leave Bella. Easy.

Ooxxoo

**AN: Seeing as Eclipse doesn't arrive in England until October I was forced to buy it from America, my copy won't arrive until the end of august. Grr! So too stop myself being tempted by spoilers and lord knows what else. This FF is my supposed distraction. Until next time! bye!**


	2. Pretty Inevitable

**Angels cry invisible tears.**

_Chapter 2 – 'Pretty inevitable '_

**(AN: This is Chapter 3 onwards of New moon from Edward and Alice's POV Maybe Others too depending on what I'm feeling like – Only 1 POV per chapter so its not too confusing.)**

**APOV**

Furious, that's what I was. But wait, no. That's not a good enough explanation for my feelings right now. I need to invent a new word to explain it so that jasper could understand, so that I could understand. It wasn't fair what he was doing, but I was now powerless against it, we were 100 miles away and the distance was growing along with my anger, my rage. I was upset to the point of hysterical; so many emotions flooded my being that I felt the urge to scream. I was back in the asylum, Yes I knew that now, this was just a crazy dream; the doctor was coming to give me my daily shock treatment any minute now. Vampires? Werewolves? Jasper, my lovely Jasper, Bella and oh my, Shopping! Definitely a Dream. No wonder they put me in this place.

"Stop it" Said Jasper suddenly, breaking through my thoughts. "Doubt, Anger, Sadness and so much pain, so much of it I can't calm you down. Alice what's going on?" he asked me. What an interesting question, it could take me along time to answer that because I didn't know. I looked down at my shoes, beautiful shoes, a chunky heel and a round toe, with shiny black leather that came up my calves fitting perfectly. The jeans that were tucked in were a deep dark blue, designer of course, made in Paris. I remember buying them, it was such a wonderful day, any day in which I go shopping is wonderful but that's beside the point. Me and Rose took a private Jet to Paris for the weekend, a shopping Trip of a lifetime for most people, This was the highlight of the month for us, We went to London the month after that you see. The store Clerks flocked around, craving our attention, begging us to buy this and that, I politely ignored them and browsed the shoes section with delight, that was until I saw them on a mannequin, It was silly to feel jealous of a stupid plastic _mannequin _but I did, I envied the way it stood there, motionless while it wore the item _I_ _craved_, the jeans were gorgeous, tailored to perfection in just the right style, simple and clean, they were skinny so the boot's I'd been eyeing would be a perfect match, I was ecstatic and ran off to find them on a isle near by. That was good day indeed.

I snapped back to reality, thinking about Jasper's question and what had happened a few hours previous.

"I don't see why we had to leave, I don't understand" I said, the hysteria etched into my voice.

Jasper, who was driving looked at me, curious. "How so? I thought it was pretty inevitable," He said in his very matter-of-fact velvet voice.

I was shocked. "Inevitable?"

"Not like that, no, I mean when he said it, he was so sure he was doing the right thing, determined… we couldn't have won the argument and we most certainly couldn't have made him stay" He said quickly, correcting himself.

I thought about this for a moment, "I see your point" I admitted "But Bella, poor Bella, she'll…" My breath hitched as I struggled for words. Jasper took my hand in his to comfort me, the best he could do when driving over 120 miles per hour. "… Be all alone, believing some lie that he's going to tell her." I finished slowly.

I sank into my self pity palace and wallowed in my own grief for awhile, thinking of nothing in particular, occasionally images would flash in front of my eyes or in my mind for fractions of a second, pointless minor visions & images of things that meant little to me.

We had been driving for around 2 hours, the world whirring past as we sat in comfortable silence, on more than one occasion I heard a shriek from Rose coming from behind, Emmett and his stupid car games, racing around the place like a child high on sugar would. Rose always gets over-protective when we abuse our cars; she has as much pride in them as she does her beauty.

I gasped, a vision. Even after all these years they still took me by surprise, its not like I could control it. Gasping came as part of the package, it was an annoying habit, but it came in handy, it did let others know what was happening.

My breathing stopped and I became as still as _actual_ stone. A scene formed before my eyes, it was like a television with bad reception at first, the images flickered and the sound buzzed before becoming clear. Woodland, that was all I got at first, green was everywhere so it didn't take a genius to guess where I was. Then footsteps, slow heavy footsteps that stumbled. Bella.

Then it faded just a quickly as it came, my vision cleared and re-focused onto my surroundings.

"What did you see?" jasper asked me calmly.

"In the woods, it was forks I'm sure. Bella was there but I couldn't see her, I could only hear her footsteps, she was stumbling and falling all over the place," I said.

We both thought about what I had just seen. Then it clicked. I turned to stare at Jasper in horror, my mouth slightly open.

"No way" I said slowly

"He wouldn't do that" Jasper Agreed.

"He would though wouldn't he?"

"Probably" Jasper said, unsure.

"We have to go back, now!"

"We cant Alice, don't even think about it"

"What are we supposed to do?" I cried

"Nothing, we have to respect his wishes, you heard Carlisle"

"Screw that, she's my _Best_ friend Jasper!"

"I know! You think I don't love her like a sister, I'm appalled at what I did Alice, I cant forgive myself, this is _all my fault, _everything is. And how she can just forgive me like that is crazy, she makes Edward so happy all the time. Its all my fault he's leaving her" He said in a rush.

I frowned. "No its not, If its anybody's its mine. Bella didn't want a party but I gave her one, it wouldn't have happened if I'd listened to her"

"Don't be stupid Alice" he muttered

What was this, pass the parcel of blame? I sighed and let the matter drop; it wasn't easy discussing your feelings in a car with 2 other vampires following who could hear every word your saying.

I leant over and kissed his lips gently, Surrendering in our 'fight'.

I turned around on my seat and rummaged around in one of the boxes on the back seat full of our stuff, I found my iPod and pushed the earphones into my ears and picked up a fashion magazine.

After about 5 minutes of skimming the pages I grew restless again, Jasper pulled over for me to get the laptop from the trunk. Perfect, Ebay & hundreds of online stores.

Jasper smirked as I squealed in delight at the sight of google waiting for me. Oh the wonders of technology.

Distracted with Greed, the highway flew beneath the tyres of our car.

**Wow, that took along time, I'm sorry its short. I didn't know how to describe Alice's emotions. But that's the best I got for now. D**

**Eclipse arrived last Friday might I add, that was one hell of a distraction. Haha. I have a big grudge against Jacob now. I hate him.**


	3. Miserable twit

**Angels cry invisible tears.**

_Chapter 3 – 'Miserable twit'_

**(AN: This is Chapter 3 onwards of New moon from Edward and Alice's POV Maybe Others too depending on what I'm feeling like – Only 1 POV per chapter so its not too confusing.)**

**This is the ****FINAL**** chapter, I might continue and add jasper's and Emmett's POV one day, but I'm not too sure right now. I want to start a new Fanfic. '**_**Like clockwork**_**' look out for it ;) **

**RPOV**

I loved driving, it was all so perfect. To feel the thrum of the engine which I perfected, the wind in my hair and the vast road ahead of me. And Emmett. _The idiot. _Driving like a lunatic, a hyper child, a drunk or my new favourite term for him. _A Moron_. Because he was currently being one, who treated a car, well a jeep like that? No one in their right mind would do so, not after their wife spent weeks fixing the crappy engine so it purred, detailing it and polishing it until it gleamed and acquiring the finest interior. But there he was swerving around the road and going at an unthinkable speed and not changing gears at the right time. My ears heard the engine whine and I groaned and screeched his name "Emmett" I called sharply and he abruptly stopped. _Good_. If he hadn't he would have been running the whole way and I would have forced Jasper to drive it to Denali.

Ahhh Jasper, now he was feeling guilty for what that stupid child made him do. Bella. All she ever does is bleed and blush and get herself almost killed, putting _my_ family at risk. My family! Edward loves her; to an extent I'm sure. But its not true love, no. He wouldn't leave her, like that if it were, he can be idiotic sometimes and now that girl is going to get herself killed while moping around feeling sorry for herself having a broken, _beating_ heart. I was jealous too, jealous of her blood and beating heart, her blush and so much life. Why couldn't I have that? Why did I have to have met Royce and his stupid friends? Murderers more like. I got my revenge and I have Emmett so I should be happy. But im not, and its not fair. I sound like a child, a child wanting something they cant have, pestering their parents until they give in, but nobody will ever give in to my wish.

I know this has upset the whole family so much, Edward's decision has broken Esme's heart, she was happy to finally have a whole family, gaining another child and completing us as a whole. But now she's lost that, and probably Edward too. He won't stay with us now. Miserable twit.

Alice too, she fell for Bella, a human to dress up, give her fake memories of the time she missed. But why should I be sad for that, Bella stole Alice away from me! Alice was my best friend; we went shopping together, with Esme too on some days. And now she'll be all-sad without Bella, and then Jasper will be sad too, which will effect all of us. It's like dominoes.

Emmett loved her too; everybody seemed to bloody love her, what's with it? A clumsy breakable human stole Edward heart and part of everybody else's. Except me, I seem to be immune to her. Which is good, I think. Listen to me; If Edward could hear me now he'd probably rip me to shreds. Overprotective _miserable twit_. Just because im not a Man, I don't understand what he's going through. Which is saying something, he's technically 17. A boy.

I sighed and watched the scenery fly by at 120 miles an hour. Alice and jasper seemed to be talking about something interesting so being naturally nosy, I began to listen.

"_No way" Alice said slowly_

"_He wouldn't do that," Jasper said_

"_He would though wouldn't he?" _

"_Probably" _

"_We have to go back, now!"_

"_We cant Alice, don't even think about it"_

"_What are we supposed to do?" she cried_

"_Nothing, we have to respect his wishes, you heard Carlisle"_

"_Screw that, she's my Best friend Jasper!"_

Oh. That. How very predictable, Bella. It was only ever Bella Bella Bella, and Im pretty sure it only ever will be. Until she goes and dies that is. Then Edward would probably top himself _somehow. _Crazy _overprotective Miserable twit_.

I wonder what Edward had done now though? But then again Alice could get worked up over very litte, her silly visions blowing everything out of proportion. James should have just taken her, Laurent was right she wasn't worth it.

Or was she?

Edward loved her, as we have already gathered, so why in gods name is he leaving her? What does he expect jasper to do when she's bleeding in our house, politely ask to bite her? No. He's different to us, lived a different life. We can't expect him to get over it so quickly. Maybe another 30 years.

Im not confessing I felt nothing when she cut herself, Fresh blood is always tempting and she does smell nice. . .

I groaned in exasperation. This was just too hard to think about, too complicated; I didn't wish harm on Bella. It wasn't her fault we're so beautiful and Edwards a Fool.

Emmett suddenly pulled over for Gas so I joined him, this last fill up would last us too Denali.

"What were you doing to the Jeep?" I demanded.

He grinned nervously, he was so cute when he was nervous, and I almost smiled. "Ya know Rose, Just messing, letting off some steam," he said slowly.

I laughed, Emmett was my Prince and he would always bring me up from the dark.

I ran my fingers slowly across his back making him close his eyes while he smiled. "Don't you dare do it again" I whispered in his ear.

Now he was the one that laughed. "And what If I did?" He asked me, Grinning.

I winked and sauntered back to my car.

Just before driving off I said, "The Jeep and Me mysteriously disappear for a Few days. Im the only one that returns." His mouth dropped. Bribery is a wonderful thing.

**Okay, that's it. **

**I think I made Rose a little harsh, im not sure, but I really got into the whole 'Rose hates Bella' thing even though she doesn't anymore. Surprisingly, I really like Rosalie.**

**Okay. This was all dedicated to my friends: Eddy, Sissy No balls, Alice & the chatterbox queen.**

**I still hate Jake. Have a nice day & look out for my New Twilight FF!**


End file.
